


You Will Find Me

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Grim Reapers, Happy Ending, I mean I mentioned, M/M, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Reapers, Sad, Strangers to Lovers, Tears, changki, changki rise, changkyun is grim reaper, grim reaper lim changkyun, i cried, kihyun is dead, this has a happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Kihyun dies and a grim reaper comes to collect his soul





	You Will Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this in what 5 hours I guess??  
> I hope you like it I might or might not cry a little when I wrote this but I promise it has an happy ending.  
> Anyway tell me what you think so I can improve!!  
> Have fun<3

Kihyun was dead.

He opened his eyes. His head was dizzy and there was a terrible ache on his stomach. He got up with slow motions realizing he was on the cold hard ground. He recognised he was at a dark ally but he didn’t know what is going on. He looked down and saw his body lying there, his pink hair is disheveled, his favorite shirt covered with blood his eyes are closed. He screamed for help but nobody heard him. He tried to grab his cold body but unable to do so. He whined and yelled and cursed until he had no strength.

“I’m sorry.” He heard a voice coming from the shadows.

He was startled with the voice. He tried to stop his trembling, wiped his tears with his sleeve. “What happened? Who are you?”

“You are dead. A couple was fighting and you interfered trying to save the woman.” The deep voice in the dark said. Kihyun knew that. He remembered the fight. He saw a man attacking a woman and he wanted to help her despite knowing it’s dangerous. He didn’t know it would cost his life.

“Who are you?” Kihyun asked again sniffling. He was so afraid. He didn’t wanted to die. He just wanted to go home.

“I’m the grim reaper who will help you pass to the other side.”

Kihyun heard someone approaching him in the dark. He was wearing black, his hair was black too and the guy was almost at the same height with Kihyun. The moment street light fell on the voice’s owner he started to cry harder. He didn’t know what to do and the pain on his chest was too much so he hugged the boy in front of him and just cried.

“Yoo Kihyun I know you are overwhelmed with all these things that you are going through right now and we share the same name so I’m letting you off the hook but hugging a grim reaper without his consent—“

“What?” Kihyun parted to look at the reaper’s face. He was gasping slowly.

“What?” Reaper asked not understanding what the other one is talking about.

“Our names are same?” Kihyun asked him with a puzzled look on his face as grim reaper nodded.

“Yes my name is Kihyun.” Kihyun was surprised.

“But you are-- How? I mean—How?”

The grim reaper shook his shoulders and he parted further from Kihyun’s embrace leaving the other with empty hands. He was about the answer but they heard police sirens and ambulance which was too late for Kihyun to be saved.

“Do we have to go now?” Kihyun asked watching medics take his lifeless body into an ambulance.

“We have 2 weeks before you turn into a ghost. Until then we are okay.” The Grim Reaper said to him like it’s an everyday event.

“Can we follow them?” Kihyun asked with a raspy voice and in a blink of an eye they were at the hospital. Kihyun watched his family coming and crying for their loss with tears rolling down on his own cheek. Kihyun cried and cried he wanted to tell something to his mother, comfort her saying he will be okay she shouldn’t feel sorry. He heard cops telling his father that he saved a woman and they should be proud with him, they raised a good man. His father cried hard and that felt even worse because he never saw his father cry this much. They told him they got the killer and that was a relief even though it’s a small one. He didn’t realise he was holding The Grim Reaper’s hand all this time and the other one didn’t complain about this. The Grim Reaper was feeling weird since he saw Kihyun and there was a warm feeling in his heart that make him feel like he is alive. He didn’t know why but the sight of seeing a crying Kihyun was stabbing blades into his heart so he held Kihyun’s hand tight hoping to give some strength to him.

Hours passed and Kihyun’s cries turned into small huff and sniffles.

“Can we go to my funeral?” He asked with a cracked voice.

“If you want to. Most don’t want but if you want to we can go.” The Grim Reaper said squeezing his hand.

They watched Kihyun’s friends, family come and pay their respects. He saw so many people he didn’t see for a long time. Seeing them like this wasn’t nice but he felt happy because he get to see his mom and dad for the last time. After his ceremony ended they took his body to cemetery to bury him.

Hours later they were still sitting on the ground at the ceremony place.

“Can we go to my grave? I have to pay someone a visit.” Kihyun asked lifting his head from the reaper’s shoulder. The angel of death nodded and in a second they were in front of the gravestone written Yoo Kihyun on it. Kihyun took a deep breath and sat down near a grave right next to his. He buried his hand into the soil and looked up at the other gravestone.

“Lim Changkyun”

“Hi baby.” Kihyun smiled at the stone like he can see someone’s face. “I’m here with you.” The Grim Reaper’s heart was soaring with the sight of Kihyun who looks like he is sobbing and shivering but smiling at the same time. Kihyun took a deep breath and looked at the grim reaper, motioning him to sit next to him and reaper did what he asked.

“Why your name is Kihyun?” Kihyun asked with tears brimming in his eyes.

The reaper swallowed and he thought for a while trying to remember but he couldn’t.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. ”It was the only name I remembered when I woke up as a grim reaper.”

Kihyun let out a sigh and start to cry, he was feeling like his whole body was on fire and he couldn’t just bear anything anymore. The Grim Reaper pulled the boy into his embrace, softly caressing his hair and whispering comforting words to him.

“How—How can—How can you be a grim reaper?” Kihyun asked between his sobs.

The Reaper thought for a minute. “They ask you if you want to move on or if you want to stay. If you stay you become grim reaper but forget everything, if you move on you may get a second chance. If you are lucky.” He answered honestly.

“Why…” Kihyun hugged him tight. “Why didn’t you move on?”

The Grim Reaper didn’t know actually. He didn’t know why he didn’t move on. When he became a grim reaper he had no idea of his earlier life so he just trusted his judgements and get along with it.

“I don’t know. I guess I wanted to stay.”

Kihyun laughed at his reply suprising The Grim Reaper.

“You are an idiot.” He said with a little chuckle.

“Calling idiot to a grim reaper is not a nice move Kihyun. I can open hell right now.” He said playfully trying to make the other one feel better.

Kihyun parted from him but not letting him go, he showed the gravestone next to his.

“He was the love of my life.” He swallowed hardly and took a deep breath before he talk.

“Changkyun was the love of my life. I met him on the elementary school. He was just transferred from America. He had no friends. Some kids were mocking him not being able to talk properly they emptied his bag and I rushed to him. I defended him and kneeled next to him when he was gathering his books from the ground. I told him I would protect him and he asked me if I was serious and I answered him ‘Always.’ Because I was a man of my word.” Kihyun smiled at the memory. The little boy who came from America sitting on a swing at the playground. A tear slipped from his eyes burning as it roll down.

It was the start of his life, Kihyun always said his life started with Changkyun. How sad it didn’t end with his.

“I guess I always knew I was fond of him and in time this innocent feelings turned into something bigger something I couldn’t control. I didn’t know if Changkyun was feeling the same so I kept tried to hide my feelings until one day he took me to a meadow near our houses. We played there all the time when we were kids and it was our secret place. He made a flower crown and placed it on my head saying ‘I will forever be yours if you accept me’ and I was so happy I could die right there. ‘Always’ I told him. I would always be his.” The Grim Reaper’s heart was shattering with every word he heard from Kihyun’s beautiful lips. He wished he would love someone this much when he was alive. Kihyun leaned in a little, placing his head into the crook of The Reaper’s neck. His breath was ghosting on The Reaper’s skin and he was feeling like something in him is burning.

“After college we were settled. We were in love. I was his world and he was mine. I wanted us to be together forever like we promised so I proposed him. At the same meadow he confessed me. I prepared a picnic and then in the middle of it I was on my knees asking him ‘You know I’m afraid from the dark but when I met you I knew there is light in my life now. You are the star I always follow, without you I’ll lost. Please shine on me forever and guide me wherever. I love you Changkyun be my shining husband.’ He kissed me laughing and saying that I’m cheesy but I didn’t care. I was the happiest man. I was so happy.” Kihyun’s voice cracked. His tears were leaving wet stains on Reaper’s shirt but he didn’t care. The Reaper kissed the top of the other one’s head and held him tighter. Kihyun dropped one of his hand to soil.

“We got married with a small ceremony in that meadow. Just friends and family.” He smiled at himself. “But it was special to us. After that life was great. I was a photographer and he owned an arcade, he was always geek about games and books.” He looked at the stone.

”Life was great.”

The longing in Kihyun’s voice made Reaper’s heart feel heavy. It was clear they loved each other so much. “What happened?” He asked the inevitable question.

“A hit and run. He finished his job late, he always closed the arcade late at Saturdays. He went out of the store and some drunk driver hit him. When I was at the hospital I got to see him for one last time.” Kihyun was crying again, gasping deeply.

“Did you get a chance to talk with him?” The Reaper asked. He hoped the other one would say goodbye and felt kind of relieved when Kihyun nodded. He needed a few minutes to talk again.

“He said he will wait for me. He knew I was afraid of being alone in the dark so he said he would wait for me.” And Kihyun was crying much more harder now, holding The Reaper like he is his lifeline.

“He must have loved you so much.” The Reaper said caressing Kihyun’s back with a small ache in his heart. He was feeling so sad like his heart was ripping apart by some wild beast and he was just standing there letting it happen. He stroked Kihyun’s head as he lifted his head. Kihyun’s eyes were shining with tears as he look up to Changkyun. He smiled and it was a genuine smile, one that holds unspoken gratitude and sorry.

“Yes.” He approached to him more. He held the reaper’s hand with his right hand and placed his left hand on his face. His tears were rolling down making themselves a way. Kihyun smiled again but this time it was hiding a happiness in it’s shape. “Yes you did.” He broke a sob and came close to The Reaper with a heartbreaking sigh. The Reaper was surprised and he didn’t understand until Kihyun’s soft lips touched his own and his memories hit him. In a second his head was swarming with moments, minutes, people from his life as his tears started to fall. All of his life was flashing before him. Changkyun moving back to Korea from America, Kihyun finding Changkyun crying near a swing set with bullies and defending him, be friends with him at the elementary school, Changkyun confessing Kihyun with a flower crown that he made, Kihyun asking him to marry on his knees doing all the cliché and how Kihyun’s eyes shines when they exchanged their wedding vows.

Kihyun broke the kiss and hugged Changkyun so tightly and Changkyun held him close. His tears were falling on the pink hairs, he was breathing sharply. “I’m sorry. I left you alone I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t want to go.” Changkyun cried out and Kihyun was stroking his hair letting his memories sink in. “I missed you so much.” Kihyun said with a whisper. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Changkyun kept on saying and Kihyun kissed every part of his face.

Changkyun got back a little but not enough for Kihyun to leave his embrace, he was still holding the other one in his arms. He looked at the other’s face. Tears were rolling but there was a soft smile on his face and Changkyun kissed his eyes, his forehead, his cheek, his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. Kihyun was breathing softly, his eyes roaming on Changkyun’s face, his hands caressing his cheeks, touching his hair.

"You stayed." A tear slipped from Kihyun's eyes. "For me."

"I promised I would wait for you." Changkyun smiled at him and Kihyun could hear his heart breaking to the sincerity of the words. "I know you hate dark."

Kihyun chuckled and leaned in capturing his lips. He kissed the boy he missed so much. Finally they were together. Finally.

Changkyun felt like a knot in his stomach is now untied. He knew his business was finished he could go. He knew Kihyun felt that too so he held him again, hugged him whispering “What now?”

“I guess…” Kihyun said as he placed a one last kiss on Changkyun’s lips before he dive into his warm embrace again. “…you have to find me.”

Changkyun lifted his hands up and placed kisses on both of his palm. He looked into his lover’s eyes.

“Always.”

And the last thing Changkyun saw was a light and an unforgettable smile.

\------------------------------------------------

 

“Hyung please!! I don’t want to fail this test.” Ash gray haired boy said to the phone he placed between his ear and his shoulder. He was trying to open the cafe’s door for five minutes but he was holding his books so he couldn’t just open the damn door. Someone inside opened the door for him and he got in muttering a thank you to that person. He placed the books on his hold to an empty table he found near but his pencil case fell and for his luck it was open. His pens scattered around as he was cursing himself for being a complete idiot.

“Hyung where are you? I’m at that café you mentioned.” He started to pick up his pencils and someone kneeled next to him helping. He held the phone properly and listened the other one on the line.

“Yes I know I’m coming. Are you at the café that my friend works? Was it easy to find?”

“Yes hyung I have gps remember? Be here asap.” He hang up the phone and turned to thank to stranger who helped him only to find a dazzling smile and crescent eyes facing him. He forgot what he wanted to say the moment looked at the boy with dark brown hair. He was wearing an apron so he was working here. His lips were bright, his eyes were flickering and ash haired boy felt his heart beating and beating faster each passing millisecond.

He must have stared too much because other boy was now laughing at him saying “Can we get up? My knees are hurting.”

He shook his head and got up and barista got up too. He straigthened his apron and offered the pencils on his hand to the other boy. Ash haired boy took the pencils and in the little moment his fingers brushed with the other’s fingers he felt a familiar yet unknown warm feeling spreading all over his body.

His cheeks were bright red he knew that and he knew barista knows too based on the smirk on his lips. He placed the pencils back in their pencil case, tried to hide his embarrassment.

“I guess you are the friend Hyungwon talked about.” He heard the other one talk. His voice was angelic. He thought he could listen forever.

Ash haired boy nodded slowly and he turn to face the shorter one.

“I’m Kihyun, Hyungwon’s friend from college.” Kihyun reached out his hand and looked at him with a sweet expression.

“I’m Changkyun.” He took the other one’s hand and he felt his palm feeling ticklish.

“I’m terrible at finding things actually.” He said awkwardly laughing at himself. “I always lost something.”

“I doubt that. You found me.” Kihyun said and Changkyun felt his heart dropped. He looked at the other boy’s eyes. They were holding something so deep Changkyun feared that he would get lost in the sensation he was feeling since he laid eyes on Kihyun. He always felt like something was missing and now holding this boy’s small, soft hand in his own Changkyun could only feel happiness so he replied with the word feels right to him.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I admit I cried so much.
> 
>  
> 
> So what are you thinking? Tell me tell me te te te te tell tell me


End file.
